Fireflies
by evilcoconuts
Summary: This is a smutt I wrote about Alison and Emily in the woods. It's super dirty.


"Where are we going" Emily asked as she strolled next to her warming companion.

"Thats why it's called a surprise." Alison looked over and could see a smile form on Emily's soft lips. The path was dark and littered with leaves. The tree branches hung low over head and swayed with the wind. Alison so badly wanted to reach out, then and there to kiss those lips that she yearned for but she knew there was something a bit more special waiting around the corner.

"At least being out here has given me a chance to think..." Emily trailed off. Alison held a flashlight on the walkway patiently listening but also guiding the path ahead.

"You know... Maybe we should get out of here while we still can" she continued. This intrigued Alison. "Really?"

"I don't know, could be an adventure." Emily was being coy. Alison loved it when she acted shy. There was something overwhelmingly alluring about the way she said it that drove her crazy on the inside. Emily took a deep breath before she continued.

"Raising a child on our own" She paused. "Not knowing anybody..." Even Alison had to admit this was a charming idea but things are complicated. Alison stopped her.

"My leaving, us escaping, that was just a dream..." her voice was firm.

"...and Rose Wood's a place were dreams go to die?" Emily asked with a confused look on her face.

"No." Alison's lips curled into an almost devilish smile. Emily knew she had something planned.

"Not all of them." Alison took Emily's hand and laced their fingers. She slowly lead the brunette into a small opening at the end of the path.

"I had a dream" She lead Emily to a blanket on the ground. "of us being here." She shined the light down on small area dressed up to accommodate a picnic for two. The sight was romantic and stunning. Candles laid out with a small blanket under the stars. Emily was taken back by this gesture, it was unlike Alison to be so romantic but it was hard not to get lost in the moment. Tiny fireflies from all around started to flicker but Emily didn't care, Alison was more beautiful to her in that moment then ever before.

"I..." Emily started but was met with a firm but gentle kiss. Alison's kiss was more confident then usual, it was sweeter, like she wanted more. Emily removed her jacket without breaking this kiss and threw it to the side. She lifted her hands to Alison's cheeks, gently pulling her down to the blanket. Alison's hands found Emily's silky dark hair and laid her head gently on the ground. She kissed her even harder, slipping her tongue passed her lips. Emily loved the boldness of this move. She wanted more, she wanted to _taste_ more. Alison was like the sun, she could be bright and shining and beautiful, and then she burns you. Emily's thoughts were racing, she wanted her, but she also didn't want to get burned. Again. Alison's lips veered down her cheek and on to her neck. As the blonde sucked at her neck, Emily found the ends of Alison's dress and pulled it up, over her head revealing her glowing skin. Alison slid her hands up her lover's shirt to reveal her red laced bra. She sat up, looking down at Emily, memorizing how vulnerable her partner looked right now. Her deep brown eyes were soft and timid. Alison hooked her thumbs into Emily's shorts and slid them off in one swift move. As she did this, their eyes met and Emily could tell Alison had a playful look in her eye.

The exposed blonde slid her hand behind Emily's back to release the hooks keeping her chest hostage. Alison licked her lips. The bra popped up as the hooks sprung free. Emily tossed it to the side. Her breasts were round and bouncy, in a playful kind of way. Alison leaned in landing a delicate kiss on Emily's sweet lips before kissing down her neck again. This time, she cupped one of Emily's breast and kissed down stopping just before the nipple. Alison's eyes flicked up to meet Emily's gaze. Teasingly, she flicked her nipple with her tongue. Emily was breathless in anticipation, she was on edge and was unsure of how all of this was going to wind up. Her thoughts took her again for a moment only until Alison's lips were around her nipple softly licking and sucking. Alison's hand found her other nipple and began flicking it lightly with on finger. The thoughts were really melting away this time. Emily let her head tilt back and a delicate moan escaped her lips. Hearing this sent a warm wave through Alison. Emily bucked her hips slightly and she took it as a signal. Alison's hand slid down her caramel skin and down to her matching undies. Emily was the type of girl that always wore matching undies and that was one of the little things Alison liked about her. They were so close in this moment, nothing else mattered. With their legs in a tangled mess, Alison hand found Emily's slit through the fabric of her thong.

"Mmm..." Emily licked and bit at her lower lip. She couldn't help but to buck her hips again. Alison began to gracefully rub up and down her slit. Emily's nipples were hard and her face was red. Tiny sweat beads formed at her hairline.

"Please..." Emily moaned. Alison shifted her panties to the side for better access. Two of her fingers slowly inserted themselves between her petite folds. A small moan trickled from Emily's lips. This wasn't enough for either of them. Alison wanted to _taste_ more and Emily wanted _her_ more. Softly and slowly, Alison kissed down Emily's stomach and down to her crease. Her tongue was warm and slippery but firm. The brunette tasted sweet, a kind of addicting sweetness that Alison couldn't handle.

"Fuck..." Emily groaned between her teeth. That was so hot, Alison felt a warm tingle shoot through her. There was something about they way Emily quivered under her that amused Alison. She took pleasure in giving pleasure. She noticed the way Emily's hips were trembling that she was getting close. Alison's fingers kneaded her boobs and rubbed at her nipples as she began to lick at a faster pace to help push her over the edge. Emily's hips bucked hard but Alison was prepared, when Emily finally came, her legs quivered. Alison slowly stopped her movements and sat up slowly wiping her chin off.

As Alison laid down on Emily's chest, Emily lifted her head as to give a quick peck on the top of Alison's head. They lied there, neither of them said a word. They didn't need to, because they had each other and thats all that mattered.


End file.
